The present invention relates to a new and distinct asexually-reproduced cultivar of apple tree, `Geneva 11`, which we discovered in a test planting belonging to New York State Agricultural Experiment Station, Cornell University, Geneva, Ontario County, N.Y. This discovery is a product of the apple rootstock breeding program of the New York State Agricultural Experiment Station ("Station").